1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic chucks, and more particularly to electrostatic chucks used to support a substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrostatic chuck having an extremely uniform dielectric layer with no pores or microcracks.
2. Prior Art
Typically, electrostatic chucks are used as a clamping surface for electrostatically securing a semiconductor wafer thereon during a vapor deposition or etching process. An electrostatic chuck may comprise a sintered ceramic structure having an electrode interposed between a dielectric layer and a ceramic insulation material with a conductive path established from the electrode through the ceramic insulation material. In operation, an electrical potential is applied to the conductive path through a terminal lead connected thereto that energizes the electrode of the electrostatic chuck. When energized, an electrostatic force is generated between an external electrode, such as a semiconductor wafer, and the internal electrode embedded inside the electrostatic chuck.
One method for manufacturing an electrostatic chuck having an embedded electrode includes forming a first layer of a green ceramic material, screen printing a film electrode onto the first layer, depositing a second layer of the green ceramic material over the screen printed electrode and sintering the resulting ceramic structure. However, electrostatic chucks made with this method of manufacture can display fluctuations or non-uniformities in the thickness of the dielectric layer as well as extremely small cracks and pores which can adversely affect the chuck's ability to electrostatically secure the substrate to the chucking surface.
Therefore, there appears a need in the art for a method of manufacturing an electrostatic chuck having a dielectric layer with no pores or microcracks. There also appears a need in the art for a method of manufacturing an electrostatic chuck having an extremely uniform dielectric layer with no fluctuations.